


Alfred, Dear

by AHappyTurtle



Series: Dear [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Decisions, Drunk England (Hetalia), Emotional Manipulation, Human America (Hetalia), Human England (Hetalia), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad America (Hetalia), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHappyTurtle/pseuds/AHappyTurtle
Summary: Arthur wants Alfred back.Alfred isn't exactly opposed(I'm really bad at summaries. Basically, after the breakup, everyone's a mess, and Alfred's desperate for love, Arthur's desperate for anything honestly.





	Alfred, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/companion to Dear Arthur. Read that first. This is supposed to be read as a series of phone messages/calls/texts Arthur sends to Alfred. It was hard to write, as I can't really add much description or detail or anything in this format, and it's a bit repetitive. I think it works.
> 
> Some OOC but it's as in character as it can be in the situation, I think
> 
> WARNING: This contains emotional abuse and manipulation. It's uncomfortable and could be triggering. Read carefully, please

 

**You have (one) new message(s) from Arthur**

**Listen?**

_ Click _

 

Alfred, dear, it's me, Arthur. I'm sure you know that, how many other brits do you know, really?

 

I got your letter. I must say, I find it all a bit ridiculous. First of all, I certainly never abused you. I understand you must feel a bit unappreciated, and I understand where you're coming from, but shouldn't we settle this like adults and talk about it rather than leaving each other messages like school children? 

 

I hope you see reason soon enough, I miss you quite a bit. It's been two days since you left and I just want to hold you again. Call me back, love.

 

_ Click _

 

**Message(s) deleted.**

  
  


**You have  (one) new message(s) from Arthur.**

**Listen?**

_ Click _

 

Alfred? Did you get my message yesterday? I hope you get this one, I know you have a silly habit of never checking your messages. Of course, we wouldn't have to worry about this if you'd answer my texts. Are you hearing a word I'm saying, or have you just forgotten me already?

 

I know you think I'm some bloody monster because your  _ friends _ have turned you against me. I'm not, I'm really not. I have feelings, and you're hurting me. This whole “break up” is on you, not me. You say you didn't make me happy.  _ This  _ is making me unhappy!  _ You are actively hurting me _ . Call me back. I mean it, Alfred. 

 

_ Click _

 

**Message(s) deleted.**

  
  


**You have (one) new message(s) from Arthur.**

**Listen?**

_ Click _

 

You little bitch- you think you can just cut me out like this? Unacceptable! You want my drinking to stop? Don't drive me to drink. Gah, I can't even fucking believe you! You pretend to be so innocent in all this, but all you do is ignore me! I deserve more than this petty bullshit! I deserve more than  _ you,  _ but here I am, trying to make this work because you need me. You need me, and you know it. Stop running and hiding like a child, you're better than this. Be an adult and  _ answer your god damn phone.  _ I swear to God if you don't end this baby act soon I'll-

 

You know what? No. I won't do anything. Call me. 

 

_ Click  _

 

**Message(s) deleted.**

  
  


**You have (two) New Message(s) from Arthur**

**Listen?**

_ Click _

 

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Call me back! I need you. I need to hear your voice. It's so hard to be alone. You said you'd be here for me, Alfred. I'm not angry, I'm not. But I can't stand to be without you! We were it, love. We were beautiful together. You were my sunshine, I was the clouds to balance you out. I never meant to completely cover your glow, I never meant to make you feel like I did. I only wanted to be in control. I see my errors now. I can change. I can change! 

 

I just need to hear that you're safe. Don't you understand that much at least? You must, you told me the note was for that very reason. You must care. I want you back. I want you to be mine. I love you.

 

_ Click. _

 

Alfreeeeeeeddd! I'm sorry I'm not speaking too clearly… I've had more than I intended-

 

Never mind that! I called to tell you one more time: call me back. It's killing me not knowing. I don't want to forget your voice or your touch. Isn't enough enough? I've learned my lesson. Now I'm stuck drinking like a buffoon, and it's because I can't stop thinking about you. I don't want to be alone, Alfred. Even like this all I can think about is you… I need another drink. Call me. 

 

_ Click. _

 

**(Two) Messages deleted**

  
  


**(One) New Message(s)**

**Listen?**

_ Click _

 

You think you can ignore me?! Damn it, you fucking idiot! I  _ know  _ you can hear me! I know you read my texts. You're just a worthless piece of shit who only cares for himself! If this doesn't end soon, I promise that next time I see you I'll- 

 

**Message deleted**

  
  
  


_ Ring Ring _

_ Ring ri- _

 

_ “ _ Alfred! Dear! Hello!”

 

“Arthur, you've got to stop-”

 

“WAIT, please! Let me say my piece first… thank you. Now I know we've had our ups and our downs, but I don't think we've really met our end. We have so much more to face together. Love, I want to show you so much. I promise you I'm a better man now, I've seen my errors and I've changed for the better. Trust me.”

 

“I can't.”

 

“Please. Just give me one more shot.”

 

“But-”

 

“Is this because your friends told you to leave? One thing I can promise you I'm right about is that they're all jealous. I was wrong about why, though. It's not that they don't want you to be happy, it's  _ me  _ they're trying to hurt, and you're being caught up in it. Ignore your friends, Alfred, and think for yourself. Listen to what I'm telling you.”

 

“Arthur-” 

 

“I've done so much, Alfred, but have I  _ ever  _ lied to you?” 

 

…

… 

 

“Alfred?” 

 

“No, you haven't.” 

 

“Exactly. I'm not lying now. I promise you I've changed.”

 

Silence. 

 

“No more drinking.” 

 

“No more excessive drinking. I can't just stop everything, especially not without your help.”

 

“My help?”

 

“Yes. I need you. You complete me. I won't need to fill the hole with you there to keep me on track. Help me, Alfred. I need you.”

 

“I thought I needed you-”

 

“Balance is what makes a relationship healthy. We can depend on each other. Just say yes, and I'll accept you back with open arms. We can forget this little debacle even happened, and move on as a strong couple.”

 

“But I left-” 

 

“I'm not mad, not at all. Come back.” 

 

“Matthew-” 

 

“What did I say? Think for yourself.”

 

“Can I think about it?” 

 

“No time like the present, poppet. Follow your heart. You told me it's never before led you astray.”

 

…

…

 

“Okay. Okay. Let’s meet for coffee to talk, go from there-”

 

“Good, I've missed you terribly. Meet me at the coffee shop where we first said I love you.” 

 

“Okay. I'll, um, I'll see you in a bit. I- I love you, Arthur. I'm sorry for all of this, it's just-”

 

“That doesn't matter now. Goodbye, Alfred, love.”

 

“I love you.” 

 

_ Click. _

  
  


_ Ring ri- _

 

“Arthur! Hey! I didn't expect you to call so soon, I just got home-”

 

“Your brother's place is not home, love, but that's really not what I called you for and I'd rather stay on topic.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, okay! No problem. What's up?” 

 

“Well I was just thinking, since coffee went so well, we could maybe go out for dinner this Tuesday. Really work on fixing things.”

 

“Aren't you afraid this is rushing things a bit?”

 

“Hey, what did I say? No time like the present! And anyway, now that I've got you back, I intend to keep you close.” 

 

“Tuesday is my day off, I just think-”

 

“Excellent! So it's a date?” 

 

“Wait, Arthur, let me just-”

 

“So you don't want to go out then? Is it something that I did?” 

 

“No, no, never mind. Tuesday is great! Dinner. Let's do it! I've got to get ready for work, but I'll text you later?” 

 

“Of course, sorry for keeping you. I'll speak to you later, darling.”

 

“I lo-”

 

_ Click.  _

 

**New text from** **_Artie♡_ **

_ (real quick, these are texts in the perspective of Alfred's phone. So “you” is Alfred) _

 

**Artie♡:** Hey love, after dinner went so well last week, and after we've done some talking, I think we've finally moved past this rough patch in our relationship. That being said, I think you should move back in. 

 

**You:** wha

 

**Artie♡:** I miss you, and we've fixed things. I think you should move back in. I'll even make you a welcome home dinner 

 

**You:** but u cant cook, youd ruin it 

 

**Artie♡** : :(

 

**Artie♡:** Please come anyway. We can order in, and watch a movie and cuddle. 

 

**You:** is this too soon tho? 

 

**_Artie♡ is typing_ **

 

**You:** never mind, dont answer that. Mat doesnt think i should 

 

**Artie♡:** But what do you want to do?

 

_ Read 5:23 pm _

 

**Artie♡:** Alfred?

 

**You:** let me get my things 2gether. I can stay over tonight but no promises that I'll move back in 

 

**Artie♡:** I can work with that. See you soon love 

 

**You:** love u

 

**Artie♡:** I love you too

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of three versions, by the way. I considered two others. WiLd, I know. 
> 
> I hate this a little bit. The style is weird and I hope you understand what's going on. By the way, I might write a prequel about the actual relationship at some point, though I'm not yet sure. If I do, it'll be a while because I'm busy and it'd be a pretty big project. 
> 
> But there'll probably be more random one shots soon lol


End file.
